1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a lamp for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a lamp for a vehicle, which can form various beam patterns with the use of a simple structure while sufficiently securing a driver's field of view.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicles are equipped with lamps for illuminating nearby objects or signaling state of driving to nearby vehicles or pedestrians. For example, headlamps and fog lights are used mainly for illuminating purposes, and turn signal lights, taillights, brake lights, and side marker lights are used mainly for signaling purposes.
Headlamps may form various beam patterns such as a low beam pattern or a high beam pattern depending on the surroundings of a vehicle equipped therewith (e.g., ambient brightness, nearby vehicles, road conditions, and weather conditions). As illustrated in FIG. 1, light generated by a light source 11 of a headlamp is reflected forward by a reflector 12. At least some of the reflected light from the reflector 12 is blocked by a shield unit 13, and is thus incident upon a lens 14, thereby generating a low beam pattern, as illustrated in FIG. 2. A reflective layer may be formed on the shield unit 13. Accordingly, the light blocked by the shield unit 13 may become reusable, and as a result, the efficiency of the use of light may be improved. The location of the shield unit 13 may be varied, thereby forming a high beam pattern as illustrated in FIGS. 3 and 4.
However, when the location of the entire shield unit 13 is varied to form a high beam pattern, light may be applied to areas A that are unnecessary for the formation of a high beam pattern, as illustrated in FIG. 4. Also, since a structure for varying the location of the entire shield unit 13 is needed, the amount of space needed for varying the location of the shield unit 13 increases. Also, due to the presence of the unnecessary areas A, a road surface pattern may be irregularly formed. In addition, since light reflected toward the upper side of the lens 14 is removed by the reflective layer of the shield unit 13, a short-range field of view may not be properly secured. Accordingly, a need for a new lamp for vehicle that can sufficiently secure a short-range field of view, prevent the application of light to areas that are unnecessary for forming a high beam pattern, and reduce the amount of space needed for varying the location of the shield unit 13 still exists.